


【贱虫】泳池Play

by YXS05



Category: Spider-Man and the X-Men, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05





	【贱虫】泳池Play

Peter局促的站在泳池旁边，扯着自己印上Deadpool大头头像的红色泳裤，为难地看着大咧咧坐在一边，用看甜品一般的眼神看他的Wade。

其实印头像他还是可以接受的，但是为什么刚好要印在他的突出部位那儿呢，真是让人…“我能换一条么？Mr.Williom？”

“它不好看吗Sweety？”Wade倒是对自己私人定制的这对泳裤满意极了，他穿着的是大号的蓝色泳裤，凸起部分印着红色的Spiderman头像。“这里是我的私人别墅泳池，你也可以脱掉不穿。”

“那我还是穿着吧。”Peter缩了缩脑袋走到泳池边，“那我们现在干什么呢？May姨让我学游泳，我学不会啊，我一点也不喜欢水…”

“先做准备运动吧，我保证你会学会的。”Wade从躺椅上站起来走向他，宠溺的拍拍他圆润的臀部，用磁性十足的声音埋在他耳边说，“不然会伤到哦。”

“嘿！”Peter猛地跳开，揉着自己的耳朵脸红了起来，“Mr.Williom，下次说话…请不要凑这么近。”

“我会注意的。”Wade决定暂时放过自己的小心肝，都在一起半年多了，这个小孩还是一如既往的害羞，真可爱。接着他想到了什么，恶劣的笑了出来，让Peter打了个寒战。

“动作标准一点。”Wade认真的带他做准备运动，然后示意对方看着自己的示范，以优雅的姿势入水，用标准的自由泳游到对岸，再用蝶泳游了回来。

“您游的真漂亮！Mr.Williom！”Peter激动的蹲下来，朝从水里冒出来的Wade笑着大声说道，“您以前是游泳教练吗？还是说救生员之类的？学了多…哇！”

还没等Peter说完，Wade伸手拽上对方的脚踝，一用力，就让他整个人扑了下来。  
“咳…咳…”不等Wade把对方揽进怀里，Peter率先紧紧的缠了上来，“您没告诉我水这么深！我根本踩不到底！”Peter一边因为害怕而紧紧地抱着对方，一边又因为感觉遭到欺骗而嘟起嘴委屈地说。

“小甜心，你这样子真像一只大白兔子，让人想…”Wade深邃的眼睛弯了起来，Peter升起了不好的预感，“想…什么…？”

Wade一手把Peter的腿盘在自己腰上，一手压住他的后颈拉向自己，狠狠地吻了上去。Peter在短暂的惊愕之后，下意识松开手挣扎起来，在体验了一把掉进水里又被捞起来的感觉之后，他还是乖乖的认Wade处置。

“抱紧了。”Wade粗喘了一声，迈着步子把对方带进泳池的正中央。“让我到岸上去！Mr.Williom！”Peter惊恐的抱着Wade的颈脖，双腿夹的更紧了。

“放松一点。”Wade的手伸进他的泳裤，手指顺着臀缝下滑，很快就找到了小穴的入口。“Mr.Williom！”Peter在意识到对方的行为之后，在松手掉进水里和妥协配合之间疯狂摇摆，一直到手指带着微凉的水刺进身体，他才大声叫着对方的名字。

“我…唔！”Wade并没有给他发言的机会，唇堵了上去，手指的水流的润滑下比较轻易的进去了两根。

“嗯…”在手指有序的戳动里，Peter扯着对方的头发，咬着下唇涨红了脸，他的身体本来就比较敏感，Wade深知他的敏感点，让他几次抱不紧对方差点掉进水里。

“放松一点，水的润滑比不上润滑剂，你要更放松才行。”Wade手脚麻利的把自己和对方的泳裤扯掉放纵在水里沉下去，自己狰狞的二兄弟抵住小穴的入口。

“疼…唔…Mr.Williom…”坚硬的东西在水流的顺滑里往里塞入，Peter下意识绷紧身体抵抗，让进入加大了难度。“放松。”Wade在水下的大掌拍上对方的屁股，水减弱了力度传来的钝痛让Peter叫出了声。在短暂的扩张下，Wade迅速捅进了底端，让Peter失神尖叫出来。

“唔…Mr.…Mr…Williom！这…这样…唔！”“叫我Wade。”Wade大幅度的在Peter的身体里进出，让对方根本没办法说出完整的话。即使有水的阻力，重力还是不可避免的让性器入的更深，每一次研磨在前列腺小突起上，都会让Peter随之低吟出声，伴随着触电一般的颤抖。

“Wade…Wade…太快了！”Peter的手在对方的背后留下无数的红痕，他根本禁不起Wade强烈的冲撞和高速的进出，太深刻的刺激让他的眼角滑出生理性的泪水，破碎的呻吟越来越密集。

“我受不了…受不了了…我不行…”他难受的摇着头，自己的前端蹭着对方的腹肌，前端流出的液体很快容在水里。

“啊！”在Wade猛地一个深击下，Peter尖叫的射了出来，白色的浑浊在水里蔓延开，像飘在风里的白丝线。“体力不行啊小孩，我们要多练。”Wade笑看着在高潮的余韵里失神的Peter，舌头舔掉他脸侧的泪水，然后亲了一下他的脸蛋。

在Peter尚还未回过神来，还挺硬没有释放的肉棒再次大幅度的动了起来，让Peter被迫从第一次的高潮里解脱出来，毫无过渡地进入下一场激烈的性爱里。

“Wade！”Peter被他转了个一百八十度，只能靠着他环绕在自己腰间的手维持不掉进水里的感觉，让他紧张的收缩着小穴，反手搂住身后人的头。“嘶…差点就被你吸出来了…”Wade咬着他的耳朵，魅惑的声音带着浓浓的情欲，“太紧了。”

“我害怕…害怕掉…掉进去！Wade！”Peter的紧张反而促使Wade更加热烈的冲撞，在他因为紧张第二次射出来的时候，Wade也埋在他深处释放。“我…我能…回去了吗…Mr…唔…”Peter再从第二次高潮里醒过来，发现自己又被对方面对面抱在了怀里，疲倦的蹭着对方的胸口问。

“不行。”Wade把自己再次硬起来东西突然闯进对方的小穴，满意的听到一声惊喘，“我还不够。”


End file.
